


Rated R

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could happen if you piss off a bender? A lot of bad things to a lot of bad people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rated R

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A:TLA Rated R. Day 23 of 30.

Commotion began as the group was forced to pass through a canyon. Soldiers filled in from their front, behind, and above them, giving them no room to escape. Having no time to think of a plan, Toph brought up sheets of rock just before they could arrive.

 

“I don't know what they want, but we have to get rid of them. It's taking all my concentration to keep these up.” Toph said soon after attacks began. “They're earth benders; they keep trying to bring the shields down.”

 

“We don't even know who they are or why they want us!!” Katara added. “I would be able to take over if there was enough water around us.”

 

“Aren't bodies mostly water?” Zuko asked.

 

A shield fell on a single side, exposing them to the attackers just outside. Aang pushed them away, using his own bending to send away the bombardments that were being made with rock.

 

Climbing out of the shields, Toph was visibly angry. Stomping a single foot, she brought stalagmites up and impaled the front line of men while simultaneously separating the group from their attackers.

 

“Toph!!” Sokka started before being stopped by Aang. Walking out, Aang saw the attackers above them, throwing rocks. Throwing them back, Aang separated the rocks in mid air and threw them down to the groups level as soon as the rocks made contact.

 

“Toph!” Aang shouted to her.

 

“On it!” she yelled back, growing stalagmites around her. Taking them from the ground, Toph threw them to the figures that were held by the rocks. Striking one sent them flying back to the canyon wall, hanging there as they bled out. Sokka knelt inside the shelter she had made for them staring at what she was capable of.

 

Attack from above ceased and had stopped from one side, however the enemies behind them continued, but didn't try to cross a certain line. Toph brought a rock wall between the two groups. Taking time for a breather, she leaned on Aang for a minute until another attacker attempted to climb over.

 

“I've got this.” Aang said eyeballing him. Before the man could grasp his weapons, Aang reacted with forcing air into his lungs and causing his chest to explode. He fell behind the wall, quieting the roar behind it a bit.

 

As more men who appeared to be soldiers climbed through the stalagmites that Toph had created earlier, Zuko exited the shelter. Targeting two who happened to be next to each other, he lit them aflame and targeted another two before stopped by Toph. “Wait.”

 

A boulder nearby rose and was thrown at one of the soldiers that Zuko had been eyeballing, crushing him and making what appeared to be an assortment of sand and small rocks. She immediately picked up as much as she could and made it contact another soldier and crushed him before pulling a rock up from where she was standing. Presenting it to Zuko, she asked: “How hot do you think you can make this?”

 

Zuko took it from the air and inspected it. “Hold it.” He said, putting it back. He stood back and concentrated, focusing on the center of the rock. Within a few seconds it was glowing white. “I think that's as hot as it's going to get before turning into lava.” he said. Toph took it as permission to throw it at a new wave of soldiers. She moved it fast enough to move through each soldiers torso, before it cooled and dropped it to the ground.

 

Katara ran out of the shelter, leaving Sokka behind as he yelled after her; “Don't leave me alone!!” as a wave of soldiers came now from the back wall of rock. Taking control of the situation, Katara took control of one soldier, using his blood to throw him into his comrades and finishing him by throwing him into the ground.

 

This wave ended with a man much larger than anyone else weilding a large sword and armor jumping to the ground from the top of the canyon itself. Toph took him on with an “I've got this.” as she took control of the sword. After taking it away from him, she used his own armor to crush him as well as she could. “It's not thick enough, child!” He yelled before throwing a boulder at her. She responded by throwing the sword blade at him. The blade landed him square in the face, essentially cutting his skull in half. He fell to the ground, dead.

 

As Sokka climbed out of the shelter, he was yelling at them. “What on Earth are you guys doing?! They're dead! Aang, I thought you were a pacifist?! That you were trained not to hurt people at all!” As he yelled, Toph felt another soldier coming, however much bigger. Human, but big.

 

Motioning to Katara to listen to her, she said “You take this guy. He's coming from over there.” pointing over the Stalagmites. Katara had noticed the quiet from beyond the Stalagmites.

 

“On it.” Katara responded.

 

Jumping through the spears of ground, a large man who one could assume could be the leader appeared, and both he and Katara took stance. He brought up an assortment of rocks and boulders, however before he could use it Katara had taken control of him. Remembering back to when Zuko mentioned people being mostly water, she attempted using that, targeting the water within him. He stood motionless as a result. Katara separated her hands, bringing the water within him outside of him from either side. All that was left in his place was what wasn't water.

 

“Toph, Come here!” She said, interrupting Sokka. Carrying the water stained red with the soldiers blood, Toph showed it to the soldiers in front of she and Toph. They stepped back, a few tripping over each other. “Could you crush them? With the canyon?” She motioned to the sides of the canyon. Toph rose a wall on the far side of the soldiers, disallowing them from escaping.

 

“Of course I could. Are you underestimating me?” Toph immediately took the sides of the canyon and brought them in on soldiers. The rubble produced fell to the ground as all but two of the soldiers remained.

 

One, with his legs crushed tried to crawl away from the two girls with dull speed due to the sand-like rubble. Katara, taking the water she'd been carrying, forced it around his head and essentially drowned him where he lay before dropping it into the rubble. Noticing this, as well as another survivor nearby, Toph took it and forced it against his head as well, crushing his skull.

 

Content with their work, the two girls returned to the group with smiles. Katara jumped chanting “We got them!” and they both accepted pats on the backs from Aang and Zuko, who were smiling as well. Sokka, still shocked at what he had just seen.

 

“What on earth did I just see?!” He shouted while everyone else looked at him oddly.

 

“We were fighting people off...” Aang said, trying to calm him.

 

“Yeah Sokka, it's not the first time we've done it.” Toph said to defend herself.

 

The four benders began walking back in the direction they were heading before the fight, leaving Sokka and destruction in their wake.

 

Sokka followed quickly, trying not to let his feet hit any bodies.


End file.
